Short Story Crossover
by Stiction
Summary: What happens when Parks and Recreation decide to build a park right where Dread wants to build a storage facility for his Dread bots?That's what this story is all about! All this is is a short story I made so you could have a "short" laugh! Enjoy!


**What happens when Parks and Recreation decide to build a park right where Dread wants to build a storage facility for his Dread bots? That's what this story is all about! All this is is a short story I made so you could have a "short" laugh!**

**Now, I know that's not how you probably spell Dread's name, but whatever. This is a short story. Deal with it. I also know that what's written above is almost exactly what the summary is, but whatever. You'll just have to deal with that too.**

**Also, another thing you have to deal with, this is actually a crossover of Max Steel and Parks and Recreation. But for some reason, they don't have Max Steel on the category list, so this looks like a normal short story, but it's actually a crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max Steel or Parks and Recreation.**

**Claimer: I do own this story though!**

**Enjoy (if you want to enjoy it, I'm not making you...)!**

**No one's P.O.V.**

One day, Parks and Recreation decided they wanted to build an actual park, and now that they had the money, they bought Lot 69.

But, unfortunately, Dread was already in line.

So they settled it in court, and obviously the Parks Department won since their intentions were not evil.

So, Dread got mad.

He trashed the place.

Everyone got out safely.

When he saw the cops coming, he yelled "Parks Department, I'll have my revenge!"

And then he flew off.

Thankfully, There was one security camera left.

It was N-Tech's, so they knew all about Dread's threat.

**Two months later, the day of the build.**

Everyone in the Parks Department was nervous and excited.

They were excited because they were building their first actual park.

They were nervous because they thought that maybe the park would be a total failure.

Though they were also nervous about another thing. They all thought "What about Dread's threat?"

So, later on that day Max Steel accompanied the Parks Department and N-Tech stayed on high alert.

Even if everything went wrong, at least Tom got Max Steel's autograph.

So, before they even got started on the build, Dread sent all the Dread bots that were going to stay at Lot 69 at them.

There were a "lot".

N-Tech was there in almost an instant.

Max was given orders from Uncle Ferris to go fight Dread.

All of the Parks Department got to a shelter and was safe.

With N-Techs jets and tanks, to make a long story short, they defeated all of the Dread bots.

Meanwhile, Max was fighting Dread.

Max had turned into Strength Mode, but that didn't help since Dread absorbed enough turbo energy to become his more powerful form.

But even in his "Mega" Form, he still didn't stand a chance against the tank that Max threw on him.

He was then shot with a stasis beam and he was brought to N-Tech's prison cells.

They knew Dread would break out eventually, probably using Element-or, but for now he was in N-Tech's custody.

So, after all of the Dread bots were cleaned up, which sadly took about a week, construction continued.

It turned out to be a great park.

**Now. This is it. No more. Just this.**

**If you want you you like/favorite me and/or the story then great, please do.**

**If you want to make a continuation of this, fine. Just include my story's name in the beginning of the first chapter.**

**Also, I want to say three things.**

**First, even though Max Steel and this story are appropriate for all ages, Parks and Recreation is not.**

**Parks and Recreation, in my opinion, was a great season.**

**Second, I know Dread's "more powerful" form is not called "Mega Form", but I didn't know what else to call it.**

**Third, if you review, I will probably not read it. And please don't comment about this on any of my other story(s).**

**I hope you enjoyed this short story, but if you didn't, whatever I guess.**


End file.
